I Will Always Be There
by Jerseygirl94
Summary: After Edward's Unexpected Death, Henry must move on but memories of their love will always be there with him. EdwardxHenry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone Savanah here. Sorry that I have not been on here in a long time; I've just been busy with other stuff since finished with High School and about to do College Courses Online also But I have not forgotten about you all but don't worry, I have not abandon this place either. Ahem, anyway, I thought I would give you guys a brand new story that has been in my mind for a little while now and I hope you will enjoy it. This will be a Thomas and Friends Fanfiction if everybody on here are fans of the famous little tank engine and still love to watch the show (even if you are old; I even watch it too at 18 soon to be 19 lol).

This will be a yaoi story if you don't mind and of course if you are Henry (Sodor's #3) and Edward (#2) then you came to the right spot :) but I'll put it up hopefully by the weekend if I remember or if we have nowhere to go then I'll consider. That's all take care and enjoy the rest of the week God Bless! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 1 enjoy :) may have sadness so get some tissues :'( thank you.

Chapter 1.

It was a dark and dreary day on the Island of Sodor. The clear blue sky was replaced by gray and puffy black clouds hung nonchalantly like rain was about to hit any minute; sure enough, one, two, three drops came down until water was hitting the ground followed by some thunder that sounded like an earthquake. Nobody was on the streets for they were in their homes miserable for what had happened.

At Tidmouth Sheds, the steam engines, known as Thomas, James, Percy, Gordon, Emily, Henry, and Toby looked over at the empty space where Sodor's #2 also known as Edward, once stood. They all looked mournfully at each-other as Percy started to whimper; soon, tears cascaded down his cheeks while Thomas tried to calm him down. He couldn't blame him though being the youngest of the engines really took a toll on him asking questions and wanting to get some answers but that one frightening word was something that he really didn't like to hear.

Henry looked at it tensely not even blinking his eyes. They were slowly closing as a tear drop slowly slid down. _"Edward... Why did it have to be this way? I wish you were still here. It didn't need to end so suddenly." He sighed out. Sir Topham Hatt was seen walking up to the steam team as he had his hands behind his back. "Henry, I need for you to deliver some important packages over to Knapford; for the mail-man's truck has broke down and he is unable to make it there could you do that for me please?" "But sir, isn't that Percy's job?" He asked looking over at #6 who just couldn't keep his sad state hidden. "Percy will stay here and rest for today. But I need you to do this Henry please?" "Yes Sir." He said in barely of a whisper not wanting for him to hear his voice that was cracking due to him about to break down but kept strong as his driver chugged off not even saying bye to the other trains and besides, he wanted to be alone. They looked after him with sadden faces; they all knew, that from a few months that Henry had fallen in love with Edward and their relationship had grew very much._


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Weekend! And here's Chapter 2 :)

Chapter 2.

Henry chugged silently along the tracks without making a sound what-so-ever. His driver looked out at him clearly feeling sorry for him as he patted him gently. "It's okay old chap I know how you feel to lose someone that was so near and dear to you; I felt the same way when I had lost my mother. She was like my best friend after my Father had passed away; she would be patient and take the time to explain stuff to me and was very understanding." Henry sighed. "He wasn't just a good friend, he was..." "Your love?" His boiler bubbled and his cheeks flushed the brightest red ever. "H-H-How did y-y-you know?" He stuttered out. "It's alright Henry no need to be embarrassed; I knew all this time that you were secretly in love with Edward I could see the signs; it was so obvious that whenever Sir Topham Hatt would assign you with him, your face would light up like a Christmas tree."

The green engine still had the blush painted on his cheeks it was absolutely true but, tried as he might, he just couldn't come out to tell the old blue engine how he felt; he would smile sweetly at the sight of him, work alongside with him to get the job faster, and even tease Gordon and James (not to mention pull pranks on them in the process). It would make the other steamies grow suspicious especially Gordon who just couldn't understand why Henry was hanging out with him so much? Not that he was growing jealous but he didn't get what he saw in that old crackpot while trying to stay as busy as possible but would really spy on them.

Henry applied his brakes and stopped until, he was where everything had gone terribly and completely wrong: there on the tracks, oil, coal, and water were seen as he puffed closer; his eyes were starting to water. _"Oh my Eddie..."_


	4. Chapter 4

Here's Chapter 3 enjoy! This chapter contains flashbacks prior to the untimely death.

Chapter 3.

_4 days ago..._

_ The Knapford Yards..._

_ Henry was chugging along the railway tracks blowing his whistle very loudly and smiling. He had just finished helping Percy with his mailing deliveries and was now on his way over to the Knapford yards to shunt some freight cars that Topham Hatt assigned him to do. There, he saw Edward, doing his part of the job looking very tired like he had been there the entire morning without taking a break. He heard him huffing and puffing breathing in and out of breath until the green tank engine cleared his throat getting his attention._

_"Oh, hello there Henry, how are you this afternoon?" The old blue engine asked in his most kind tone of voice. "The Fat Controller assigned me to shunt some freight cars here After helping Percy with his packages." Seeing the many cars and Eddie's sweating face, an idea came into his head. "Would you like for to help you there Edward? After all, you look awfully exhausted." Edward had the biggest grin ever. "Thank you Henry, thank you very much." And so, the two engines set to work shunting as much as they could. One freight car was so heavy, that they did it together grunting as they pushed it to a siding. Finally, the work was now finished. Both trains smiled at each-other and whistled. "We did it!" Henry exclaimed. "Yep, and it's all thanks to you; if it wasn't I still would be doing it now." Edward replied never taking his smile off which sent #3 blushing his cheeks a dark crimson as they chugged side by side going back to Tidmouth sheds into the sunset._

_Sorry that this chapter is short but look out for Part 2 tomorrow night hopefully. Goodnight!_


	5. Chapter 5

I decided to do part 2 after all enjoy!

Chapter 3. Part 2.

_The steamies smiled as they saw their two friends rolling back into their sheds for the night. Thomas was the first to speak. "Heh, it looks like you two had a great day huh?" Henry and Eddie chuckled. "All we did was shunt some freight cars that was it so there was nothing fun about that." Henry said playfully being defensive as Edward rolled his eyes in a playful manner. "Oh come on Henry you were enjoying it I could see how much you were laughing when they were getting really angry." Henry grinned. "Okay everybody, lights out!" The driver said._

_ The sounds of the sleeping engines could be heard. Except Henry who instead was staring up at the bright moon that was shining its huge light along with a few stars that looked like twinkling little diamonds. Sodor's #3 gazed upon #2 who was slumbering peacefully unlike #4 who was snoring rather loudly. He just couldn't take his eyes off of him; he looked so dashingly beautiful under the light that it shined down on him casting a special aura which made the green mixed traffic engine blushing once more clearly taken by his beauty. "He's so handsome under the moonlight." He thought to himself then sighed. "He is so special and unique... If only-" Henry stopped midway into his thoughts and blinked his eyes._

_ "What's going on with me? No, no, no it can't be... I'm not having a crush on Edward I just can't it sounds so wrong and of course he is so old. I can't be falling in love with someone who is much older than Gordon and he is the taller one. But, I do... If only I had the strength and will power to tell him how much I care about him and how I feel." Henry sighed staring up at the moon and at the face of his now (secret crush) and shortly, fell asleep._

_Enjoy :) ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

Here's Chapter 4. Remember, this will contain flashbacks of the past before the awful incident happened it will be in italics.

Chapter 4.

_The next morning, Sir Topham Hatt arrived at the sheds assigning each engine to their job. He then turned to Edward telling him to deliver some important goods all around the Island; The old engine smiled promising that he would go over to the docks right away to get what was going to be given to him. Looking over at Henry, he got an idea. "Sir, Henry has helped me with my job plus doing his of shunting the freight cars yesterday; he has been such a big help and I was wondering, if it's okay for him to assist me once again today?" Henry looked at him with a stunned look he was hoping deep down that the fat controller would approve. He smiled and nodded. "Absolutely Edward, after all, Henry is such a useful engine to all the others even the diesels. He never complains and gets his work done real quickly but it is also perfect. Henry, you have my word." And he left leaving the green one blushing and his boiler bubbling also not to mention the steamies with their own expressions._

_Both Thomas and Percy had smiling faces, Emily grinned sweetly, and both Gordon and James had shocked looks but the big, strong Express engine was more surprised than ever. "Henry and Edward together? It can't be; that crackpot is much too old for him and what in the world has gotten into Henry?" He thought as he chugged away to do his morning express pickup._

_ All day, Gordon was back and forth picking up and dropping people off at different stations even smiling at the little children who all waved at his appearance. One thing about Sodor's #4 was that he loved the attention at being admired and commanded respect wherever he went; that's why, he loved having the important jobs which made people looked up like he was a big hero. If it wasn't for him, they didn't know what to do or where to go. He whistled as he left but, he just couldn't get over the fact that Henry and Edward were doing Eddie's job today. What was about that old steampot that made his friend draw near to him anyway? Could it have been his gentle, sweet, and kindhearted personality? Or the way he took his time with things and not rush into them? Or something more perhaps? Gordon shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to his work trying to fight the bitterness that was inside._


	7. Chapter 7

I know, I know it's after 3 A.M. But I decided to do Chapter 5 and sleep. So, enjoy! :)

Chapter 5.

_James saw Gordon up ahead as he whistled loudly for his attention. The express engine had just dropped off more passengers as the red mixed engine came up towards him. "Hey Gordon, doing your usual rounds huh?" He asked as he just nodded. "Where have you been?" "Just delivering some coal all around; you know me, trying to stay as busy as ever as I am a very useful engine with an important job." James chuckled but Gordon didn't laugh back; he was still pretty much deep in thought; that only made his boiler heat up even more. The vain train looked on in confusion._

_ "What's the matter?" He asked as he just looked at him closing his eyes and sighing. "Oh I get it; it's about Henry and Edward working well with one another isn't it? and you are becoming oh I don't know... Jealous perhaps?" Gordon's black orbs snapped wide open in an instant glaring at #5 with an angry expression who winced; he had seen him jealous of not getting the most important work but to see his friend with _him... "Not that I'm jealous James it's just that I think Edward is just too old for someone as young as Henry to be working with; he should have someone his own age." James smirked. "Oh come off of it hunky, it's plain as day that you are starting to grow envious. Because you like Hen-" The tall engine had pure anger as in to say shut up looking away his cheeks flushing very brightly. "I don't. Henry is good company and we get along real well but we are not friends; never have been, never will." James' smirk only got more devious and winked. "Sure Gordy, maybe I'll just stop by and tell him that seeing that you are too shy to tell him yourself." And he chugged away leaving #4 flabbergasted his funnel letting out a thick cloud of smoke.

see ya!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 6 right now!

Chapter 6.

_Henry and Edward were happily chugging along side-by-side on the railway tracks as they were going around Sodor delivering some goods. They had just left the Duke and Duchess's summer house and were now heading back to Tidmouth. "Wow, I never thought that it would feel this good; I'm glad that we are a team." Henry said as Eddie smiled. "You got that right; whoever thought that one little job would mean so much?" They both smiled as everywhere grew silent; the green #3 engine looked at #2 from the corner of his eye seeing how the sunlight reflected on him making him shine thanks to his new paint-job. His boiler bubbled, and the rosy color of pink grew on his face as he cleared his throat._

_ "Edward, is it alright if we talk?" "Sure Henry, anything just name it." He looked down trying to find the right words to say without sounding like a fool. "Let's say that you had a friendship with someone and then after awhile, it grew into something more like a relationship how would you react?" Edward studied him long and hard then looked down also. "I would feel okay with it. After all, there is no harm in it; why you ask?" "Just doing some thinking is all. It's just that, I know we have been working together since yesterday but I've really grown to like you." Edward's face flushed a hint of pink looking away shyly. "Why thank you Henry what a kind thing to say. No one has ever noticed me that way until you came out." "Really?" Edward nodded. "I have been never given the chance to show the others what I can really do; just because I'm the oldest engine doesn't mean that I am so well up in age, that I can't do what I am doing anymore. That's all they see in me that I'm nothing but just old iron."_

_ Henry felt bad. "I never thought that way." Edward smiled warmly. "I know."_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7 right now if you all are still interested that is bit enjoy anyway! :)

Chapter 7.

_"Henry? Henry? HENRY!" The green engine got out of his day-dreaming using his eyes to glance up at his driver who reminded him about the mail deliveries. Sighing, he chugged not making a peep or a whistle._

_ Soon, they finally arrived at the Knapford station. People from all around, smiled and waved at Henry who gave a small smile in return not really in the mood to feel all happy and cheerful. Little children made their way towards him showering him with hugs and kisses also patting him. "We're really sorry about what happened to Edward Henry; we saw how the two of you were really close." A young blonde haired girl with blue eyes who was named Cindy said as she hugged Sodor's #3 who blushed bright pink. "Thank you Cindy how very nice of you to say that. Now if all of you will excuse me, I have to get back to Tidmouth Sheds." He whistled loudly as they all waved goodbye and thanked him for their packages and parcels._

_ Back at the sheds, all the engines looked very worried. Henry had been locked up in his berth since he came back. Percy looked at Thomas very concern. "Do you think he's sick in there?" He asked as Thomas closed his eyes and sighed. "I think he just needs to be alone Percy; this has all been very rough on him and on us too. You'll understand someday." Gordon rolled his eyes and looked the other way blushing as James just smirked. "_What an arrogant ole' sausage." He thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's Chapter 8.

Chapter 8.

Henry was staring at a framed picture of himself and Edward smiling into the camera. He closed his eyes as hot tears came rolling down and he sighed heavily; Ted looked up at his train in a very sorrowful expression as he patted and hugged him. "I know Henry, I know, it's okay let it out, let it all out." "I-I-I c-c-can't help I-I-it Ted; I loved him so much and I just really didn't have the strength to tell him before he left. I wish I could turn back the hands of time and stop all that had happened so suddenly yet unexpectedly."

The other engines heard their friend's sobbing feeling so bad and guilty at the same time. "Boy, Henry sure loved Edward a lot didn't he?" Toby asked as Thomas nodded sighing. "He sure did, despite Eddie's old age, they were very close towards each-other. They were like two peas in a pod." The #1 said seeing Gordon puff slowly away. "What's wrong with Gordon?" Percy asked. "Well Percy, there is more than meets the eye." Emily said As they heard what Henry was saying.

Gordon slowly went to a junction putting his secret feelings for Henry aside for a moment to recollect everything that the others said. He sure did love Edward More than a friend so much, that it was even making the express engine jealous but tried not to show it. Gordon was really stubborn and thought that Edward being on Sodor was just a waste of time due to him being here a long time after Thomas and before the other engines due to his old age but he tried not to show it at times when Topham Hatt would give him jobs to do that sometimes took him long but all that had changed when Henry stepped in to help him with his assignments and that made him happy on both inside and out. Soon, he saw the green tender engine coming his way; he acted natural being his usual self but, it fell when he saw his glum face making a soft whistle. "Hello Gordon." Henry said sadly not stopping making the #4 follow him.

sorry if it doesn't sound good but I tried enjoy if you are still interested.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Sunday, here's Chapter 9.

Chapter 9.

The Sodor Cemetery.

The Sodor Cemetery was a mournful place where people went to pay their goodbyes to their loved ones who meant so much to them over the years. Dozens of headstones and statues were neatly in line along with colorful wreaths and flowers to make them less bone-chilling whenever the visitor would come. Gordon slowly stopped witnessing the entire thing as he saw Henry's driver getting out carrying a full bouquet of red roses opening the gate and going through. Oh how the green engine wished that he had limbs that way, he could carry them himself and that he was the one to go in not Ted; all he could do was watch and cry. For once in his life, Gordon's arrogant and pompous personality left for a split second knitting his eyebrows together seeing his secret crush miserable; he wished that he could come out of hiding to comfort him but his wheels felt like rubber to move so, he just kept watching.

A large golden statue of Edward stood tall and proud overlooking the entire grave-yard. On the ground, stood a black vase that had on exquisite hand-made work of squiggles gold and red making it pop; the driver sighed placing the flowers neatly beside it as he looked up and made a salute his eyes beginning to fill with tears also. On the plaque were words in elegant cursive writing which read:

_Here in this very vase lies the ashes of Edward as known as Sodor's #2 who lost his life on the railway tracks. A kindhearted and gentle soul to the engines, humans, and to all on Sodor. He will be greatly missed._

_ "Well old chap, you may be gone but never forgotten. See you on the other side someday." Ted said and slowly left getting back into Henry for him to move going back to Tidmouth Sheds. Gordon, seeing that the coast was clear, made it out of the shadows seeing the statue and closed his eyes a tear drop escaping which was very quite unusual to the big strong express engine; never in their life did his driver and fireman see him cry guessing that the death must have changed his soul slowly but surely._


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10! :)

Chapter 10.

_2 days ago..._

_ Edward was over at Brendam Docks shunting some freight cars full of bags of fresh fish and shellfish when Henry tooted at him who gave him the biggest grin ever. "Good afternoon there Henry, what bring you here?" The big green tender engine blushed looking down at the ground as he raised his head a little bit chuffing slowly towards the old blue tank engine. "I just came to give you a message that the fat controller told me to tell you that starting tomorrow, you are going to be working twice as much than usual pulling special goods back and forth; and of course to be delivering some telegraph poles for the workers to put down. Do you think you will handle all of that?" Edward made a little gulp feeling his firebox starting to heat up a bit as he nodded a little making a small smile._

_ "Of course I will Henry, you and the rest can count on me." Henry smiled then, he had something special to give to him; calling out for Ted, the driver then got out getting a bag filling it up with some of his special coal. Edward made a small gasp couldn't believe what he was seeing As he looked up at him who gave a wink in return. "It could be used for good luck; I know you can do it because... I have faith in you." The pink hue slowly crept on Edward's cheeks couldn't even find the right words to say as he did the unthinkable: he came closer to Henry giving him a kiss on the cheek luckily, there were no people at the docks and Cranky was too busy to be paying attention. "Thank you Henry, this will sure come in handy." And he left now finished for the day as the #3 engine looked after him blushing ten different shades of red and his eyes twinkling as Ted smiled and grinned._


	13. Chapter 13

Look out for chapter 11 coming soon. I'm too tired to start it now but bget your binoculars and cross your fingers for tomorrow goodnight! ;)


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the long Hiatus but here's Chapter 11.

Chapter 11.

_The very next morning, Edward was up bright and early ready to start the day ahead. Henry was up also seeing how the sun's rays made the old blue engine sparkle and shine sending him blushing. Edward grew concern asking him what was the matter but he just smiled warmly letting him know that everything was fine as he watched him leave as he sighed. "Be careful Eddie... I love you." He whispered seeing that the other engines were still asleep but he didn't know that trouble was heading its way and things were going to go bad._

_ Edward smiled as he clickety clacked along the track inhaling some of that fresh morning air and exhaling softly. Sounds of birds were flying towards him singing their sweet little songs as he giggled. "Hello little friends And how are you doing today? I would love to stay and chat but I have work to do so, I will see you all later." And he hurried away to do his work. He went over to the Blue Mountain Quarry to deliver some stones, took some passengers over to Wellsworth, and even brought boxes of tea over to the Duke and Duchess's summerhouse. All was going well for the kind and wise tank engine; his driver and fireman all grinned and patted him for they knew he was old, but was still kicking it in after all these years of being on the island._

_ Later that day, Sir Topham Hatt arrived along with his two bodyguards. They all came out of his blue car and walked over; he had his hands behind his back and gave a smile. "Edward, you have been working very hard throughout the day. You are a very useful engine and I'm also really proud of you." Edward smiled from buffer to buffer And blushed. "Thank you Sir, I do take pride into my work and I never complain." "That's good to hear. I have one more job for you to do and you will finally rest. There is a brand new brass water wheel that is to be delivered over to the water works; it is over at Brendam Docks waiting to be picked up. Once you get it, be sure to take your time and do not rush you wouldn't want for it to get ruined. Now go this minute!" "Yes sir!" Edward beamed as he whistled very loudly and chuffed away._


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 12 right now. WARNING: May have Sadness and Death Viewer Discretion is advised. Thank You.

Chapter 12.

Over at Brendam Docks, the workmen waited patiently for Edward to arrive. Sure enough, the old blue tender engine made it on time as they gently put the large Water-wheel on his flat bed. They waved goodbye as he whistled back chuffing away smiling from buffer to buffer. Edward was very happy and felt proud; he had never delivered such an important special before. He imagined all the people and children clapping and giving him praise for what he had done and accomplished it all on his own; he even imagined Henry's face as the blush quickly spread onto his cheeks.

He had stopped at a red light where he saw Thomas who was delivering some fresh milk over to the Sodor Dairy. He smiled greeting the kind engine; he became amazed at the large wheel grinning at him. "My Edward, that is sure a giant water wheel you got there. You must be delivering it over to the Water-Works?" Edward nodded. "Yes I am thank you for asking Thomas. This is the last job I have for today." "Well, good luck I know they are going to be real proud of you once you get it there safe and sound." Edward's boiler bubbled at the cheeky engine's kind words. The light turned green and off he went but not without Thomas telling to be very careful and make sure to watch out for obstacles but he was lone gone.

Sorry if it's short but I gotta get to bed now. But I promise more will be in hopefully tomorrow night see ya! :)


End file.
